Getting NoWhere
by Mika-Hanyou
Summary: Another subdueing spell makes life...interesting for our favorite couple. Kagome's not in the best mood with Inuyasha, but she starts changing her mind. Will their own stuburness get the better of them? (Inuyasha\Kagome) (Miroku\Sango)
1. CHAPTER 1

I dont own Inuyasha. Sorry, Mommy won't buy him for me. u_u  
  
Getting No-Where  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*It Starts*  
  
"Inuyasha?... are you there? I need h... nevermind I can do it myself..." Kagome called from the bottom of the well, lugging her yellow backpack on. Grabing a vine she started towards the top.  
  
Little did she know that Inuyasha was there, crouched by the side of the well. In his hands lay a rosery not unlike his own, but the beads on this one were deep burgendy.  
  
He took a single silver strand of his hair and knoted it around one of the tallons on the rosery, tieing it tight.'All ready!' he thoughtto himself. He stood next to the well and waited.  
  
Sure enogh kagomes head breached the top of the well. Inuyasha took this moment to fling the beads around her neck, ginning evily.  
  
Kagome sputtered suprised "Wha!?" looking at what was aroung her neck."Inuyasha!!!!! SIT sit sit sit sit.............." she yelled getting out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha collided with the ground and met his friend, the dirt. Kagome stook over him, fists on her hips."What do you think you were doing?!!!!"  
  
The hanyou tilted his head up at her, "Down." and with that, it became his favorite word in his vocab exept for mebe 'Feh!' when the beads glowed red and Kagome fell backwards.  
  
"Iete!" Kagome groaned from the ground next to him. "Not too fun is it?" he asked allmost laughing, craining his neck to look at her. she lay on her back not two feet away. "i'd LIke to intodue, Dirt-san," he said grinning."  
  
Kagome staired streat ahead, not turning to look at him, "I would so like to hurt you, if I could move right now." the miko growled doing a fairly good impression of a certen grumpy hanyou. Inuyasha grinnid wider " I think, i said somthing close to that the first time you sat me...Ha!" 


	2. CHAPTER 2

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do hold him hostage. ^_^  
  
Getting No-Where  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Miroku chose this moment to walk up. Looking down at his two freinds on the grownd, "Am I interupting somthing?" his said with a lechorus grin." Shut-up!"   
  
The two spelles had now worn off, and Inuyasha and Kagome were getting up. "Inuyasha! you are so dead!" Kagome yelled lunging an Inuyasha.  
  
"Down..." one simple word and the miko fell backwards, ones again stairing up at them from her place on the ground.  
  
Sango, miroku and Shippo's jaws dropped "How could you do that to Lady Kagome?" Miroku gasped, then leaned closer to Inuyasha,and wispered "Realy, how did you do it?"   
  
Inuyasha Slaped to monk agains the head,"Like I ever tell you how, Bouzo..."  
  
"No fair!" kagome shouted."I think it's fun, don't you think?" inuyahsa retortrd. the miko looked ready to kill at this point.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down, had enough yet, my chest is starting to ach. So I'm guessing you, being a weak human, must be in a lot of pain by now. So, you stop, I stop?" Inuyasha brought up. he realy didn't want to hUrt her, just give her a tast of being sat and more choice weather she goes through the well or not. And if she were as stuburn as he , thay would be at it till night fall.  
  
He got his answer in the form of one word ,"SIT!" and so they were. Their four friends sat on the sideline enjoying a dinner of ramon, and an oh-so interesting intertainment.  
  
Sango laened over to Miroku, "Do you thing we should stop them?" she asked. the monk thought a moment, then shrugged. Shippo, on sango's lap, piped up."As much as I like to watch Inuyasha get bashed into to ground repeatidly, even I have sympathy for him now. Kagome's as bad as he is on her pride.She wont stop untill she ether falls asleep or is knocked unconsious.Who do you thing will win? I bet its Kagome."  
  
Sango and Miroku agreeed, as well as Kirara. Inuyasha, who was buissy 'downing' Kagome, looked over at them. "Yeah,thanks for the vote of confidence,,," he said Sarcasticly. kagome grinned, ether because she was in pain or that or because her friends to her side. "Thanks, Sit!" Wham! Hanyou met dirt.  
  
Little did she realise, that inbetween 'sits' her companion inched closer to her. He had finaly reached her. He Waiting out a sit, he sat up quickly , pulling her into his lap. she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, "Don't try it! 'Sit' me and I land on top of you."  
  
"You better not 'down' me! this is no fair!" she burst.he sighed "yeah it is, I can't say it, you're on my legs, smart-one" Kagome looked at her position, "Oh yeah huh? OK, how do we get out of this one?!"   
  
I'm so evil, I'm stopping here for the moment.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:   
  
Trust and Sleeping Arangments  
  
R and R  
  
|  
  
see this button here V?  
  
CLICK IT! 


End file.
